We Did Good
by ameliastumorr
Summary: What would have happend to Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope is she did not get the abortion in 5x09 OLITZ ONE SHOT


Staring at the many dresses she now has in her very big closet, she thinks about her now 'new' life. Is this really what she wants? Yes, she has the man of her dreams, everything she could ever ask for, but is living in the White House what Olivia Pope desires; having Vermont.

Olivia couldn't believe that is was already Christmas. She had been doing so many party planning for the winter gala, showing many DC kids around the House, opening gifts from foreign ambassadors that she completely lost track of time. Olivia walks out of the closet both her and Fitz shared and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. Unlocking her phone and opening up her period app and realized she hadn't gotten her December cycle.

Waiting in the office waiting room, watching the news on the TV the nurse walks in; "Miss Pope are you ready to begin?" she says. Olivia starting to tear up shakes her head 'yes' and heads back to the room.

Laying down on the table all covered up in drapes "I'm going to begin now" the Doctor says. Olivia holds onto the bar handle of the table tightly and wouldn't let go. She quickly sits up and says "wait!" "Miss Pope?" the Doctor questions. "I changed my mind" "Miss Pope, are you sure you-" "I don't want an abortion!" she exclaimed. Getting off the table putting her clothes back on she walks out of the building and into the motorcade and wonders did she do the right thing?

Sitting on the couch in the Presidential suite there Fitz is with his first two fingers holding up his head resting his elbow on the side of the armrest. Olivia opens one of the double doors sets her handbag down on the end bench to the bed and lays her coat down on the bed. Fitz stands up "where were you tonight?" questioning her, he was all dressed up in a bow tie and suit after his winter gala that she had even planned and was supposed to attend. "Fitz we need to talk," she said while her head is pointing at the ground almost afraid to tell him. Fitz with his arms straight down at his side looks at her with his mad face she always saw him giving Mellie, his ex-wife. "I'm Pregnant," she says, his face goes slowly from mad to shocked. "You're what?" he says moving closer to her next to the bed. "This morning I realized I was late so I took a pregnancy test." "Olivia," he said. "Let's not." she stood there in pause "I wanted to get an abortion. I was laying on the table and as soon as the Doctor started doing I panicked. I want Vermont; I want jam, Mayor, dogs, kids I want it all and I want it with you." Fitz starts to walk closers to her. "Would you have told me? If you did get the abortion would you have told me?" "No, because then there is a chance for a presidential baby scandal. 'mistress pregnant with Presidents baby' headline was not really in my mind" "I don't understand if you want Vermont why wouldn't you tell me" "I was scared, Fitz" she held out her hands for him to grab them. "I was treated like crap when the people found out their President was sleeping with another woman who is not his wife, let alone a black lady. They picked out every little thing about me when they found out, they will pick out everything about this baby. I don't want that for it. I have seen a lot of pregnancy scandals in my work and I didn't want this baby to live like that." "Livv, I will never let this baby live like that. You and me and this baby together." "you can't protect us from that" she looks down at their hands together, intertwined and he pulls her head up and looks her in her eyes "I can do anything. I'm the leader of the free world." she smiles and laughs at him.

An early morning Cyrus, the President's chief of staff running into the oval office "Cy" Fitz says. With an angry face on he slams down newest newspaper repeating what the headline says "Presidential baby!" "Cyrus" "you mean to tell me that Olivia Pope is pregnant with your baby" "yes" "I don't know how we're going to handle this" "handle. Our baby is not something you're going to handle I told, I promise Liv I would protect her from the press and as her boyfriend, as her father of her baby I will do so." "But sir, They will tear you apart; the press." "Liv was going to have an abortion. She couldn't do it. If the Senate wants to impeach me they can, I am not pushing this away, I'm not leaving Olivia. I will talk to her, see what she wants to do."

Slightly opening her eyes she sees Fitz, sitting beside looking at her. She smiles. "What's wrong" "the press knows" he responds and shows her the newspaper. Olivia sits up in the bed and looks at the front page; a picture of her holding her stomach. "I don't want you to worry about it, but I don't know what to do," he said to her. "Fitz," she says "this is exactly what I did not want to happen," putting her hand on her forehead. "Hey hey hey, this is my baby and I'm not going to let anything happen to it." "We need to say something," she said. "We need to let people know the truth." "Olivia," he said. "There is no way to spin this. This baby will be coming out mixed, with dark, curly hair looking all presidential out of the whom." "Okay," he said "I'll set it up" walking out of the Presidential suite Fitz looks over at the bed and sees Olivia looking at the newspaper.

Out in the Rose Garen standing at the press box speaking into the many microphones in front of him, President Grant says "regarding the many allegations being said about Olivia Pope and I are true." looking at back at Olivia behind him "We are expecting our first child and we could not be happier. My kids Karen and Teddy will be welcoming to their new sibling and Ms. Pope. There are yet no plans for Ms. Pope and me to get married, but we would please like you to respect our privacy on going with this pregnancy. Thank you" he says walking off back into the White house holding hand in hand with Olivia.

Olivia had felt some pain in her abdomen for a few days now, but she didn't know what it was. It was just about time to go in her for the 20-week ultrasound so she just decided to wait till then. "Are you ready?" walking into the oval office Olivia asking Fitz if he is ready to go to the doctor's appointment "I am always ready to see this little guy," he said kissing her lips gently. Holding her belly "or girl" "yes, or girl" he followed her out the door of the office and the doors of the White House, into the motorcade where they would both be transported to James Madison Hospital.

Laying on the table with Fitz on the left side of Olivia, intertwined their fingers holding hands. On the right of her was the monitor. "See right there," the doctor says while pointing at the screen "it looks like a big white blob" Olivia says. Fitz chuckled "yes, yes it is, but that white blob is our baby" "indeed. See there are the legs, the arms, and the big head She's got" the doctor indicates "wait, she?" "Yes, your baby is a girl. Congratulations Ms. Pope and Mr. President" the doctor says handing Fitz the picture of their baby as Olivia is sitting up. "So I see you have been feeling some discomfort Ms. Pope?" looking at her chart. "Yes is there something wrong?" "Not that I saw, but if you're still feeling this pain please come back and see me pronto." "Okay will do." Olivia says.

The next few days flew by. The President was working with some senators to pass a bill reform, and Olivia was working around the clock in her office to try and take her mind off the pain she was still feeling as much as she could.

"Good night" Fitz said to Olivia "Good night" Olivia responded, getting under the covers. She woke up in the middle of the night to a gush of blood on the bed sheets. "Fitz," she said shaking to awake him. "Fitz!" The heavy sleeper he was he finally woke up. "What's going o— oh my god," jumping out of bed "something is wrong" Olivia said in worry. Scooping her up in her arms with her wrapping her arms around him. Blood still dripping from the bottom of her maternity nightgown. Laying her on the stretcher in the motorcade ambulance.

Both looking sickly worried at each other that they had lost the baby. Olivia is holding her belly with one hand and holding Fitz's hand who is still in his Navy shirt and plaid Pajama pants that he wore to bed that night. The doctor begins to pull back the curtain "so it appears we have something to talk about," she begins to say "I'm so sorry to say this to the both of you, but you lost the baby." Olivia Pope wanted to cry, but she was a strong person. She wore the white hat, she handled things, she wanted to cry because deep down the really wanted this baby that is why she didn't go through with the abortion to begin with. "Ms. Pope you have what's called Hypothyroidism." The sound of the doctor voice just kept getting quieter and quieter to the point where Olivia just stopped listening. Tears start streaming and as soon as she felt them she quickly wiped them away. Holding her hand even tighter Fitz started squeezing it rubbing his thumb all over her thumb. "I will leave you two alone, here are the discharge papers" the doctor says "here you go Liv," says Fitz handing her his coat so she could wear it outside seeming it was quite chilly out. Olivia was still in shock and didn't say one word back to the House. Making their way back up to the Presidential suite opening the door seeing all the spots of blood still on the carpet but a nice clean with new sheets on the bed fully made. "Looks like the maid fixed up the bed for us," Fitz said. Olivia looking down at the floor "she forgot the carpet" "it's okay" "it's not okay, the carpet is not okay." Olivia says. "Are you okay?" Fitz asked "I'm fine, the carpet is not." Fitz later found out that Olivia was not talking about the carpet she was talking about the baby the baby was not fine.

Sitting in the nursery that both had partially decorated Olivia calls up her doctor on the phone "Ms. Pope, what can I do for you?" "Hi, I just was wondering," she took a long pause before she finished "how long before I can get pregnant again." "Post the operation you just had and your condition it is very likely you will miscarry again," the doctor informs Olivia. "Maybe I won't. It's worth a shot," Olivia says. "Well, since it's a few weeks past your operation I guess whenever you are ready to get pregnant it's up to you," the doctor says.

"Liv, where are you," Fitz says walking into the Presidential suite. A faint voice calls out of the bathroom "in here." Walking in Fitz see Olivia sitting in a slightly overflowing tub of bubbles "why don't you come in with me?" Giving him a look "Liv, I don't th—" "oh come on. I'm fine now get your ass in here with me," she says. "Olivia I'm not ready," he says walking out of the bathroom "Fitz," she calls out hoping to stop him. Crawls out of the bathtub following him in just a towel across the hall to where the nursery was. "What is wrong" she says to his back. He was looking in the baby's crib where she was going to lay. "Every night since the miscarriage, when I told you I had a meeting I was actually in here. Looking down at the bedding we both picked, imaging our sweet little girl while also looking out the window at the Rose Garden." He turned around to find Olivia standing there by the door dripping wet "Fitz" "I am not ready for another baby. I know what you were doing in there. I overheard you talking on the phone with your doctor, and I'm just not ready Liv."

Few year later after Fitz was out of office, Olivia and him moved up to Vermont where they later found out they were pregnant. They had gotten married on July 4th both of their favorite days. Fitz looked nice in his black tux with a bow tie on. Since Olivia was pregnant she had to go with a nice flowy simple style dress. Filled with a ton of silk, strapless. He feet were so swollen and we're killing her she just decided to go bare foot. Abby was her maid of honor and Cyrus was Fitz best man. The church was filled with roses galore. Their little girl was born on December 17th just shy a few days before Christmas. A full head of curly dark black hair ready to take on the world. Every late night olivia would kick Fitz and tab him until he woke up. Olivia was not a morning person she liked her sleep. She always made him do all the late night feedings. When Abbey was 5 they thought they would try again for another. That is when Charlotte came along. Blue eyes just like her dad, weighing in about 6 pounds 12 oz, definitely not like her sister who was a big baby weighing in 8 pounds 4 oz. A few months later, Fitz decided he would run for mayor. Olivia made a decision to quit Olivia Pope Associates. They traveled back and forth from Vermont to DC so Fitz could see his other children Karen and Teddy. When Abbey was 12 and Charlotte was 7 they, as a family took a trip to look at both Olivia and Fitz paintings. Standing by Fitz's painting Charlotte tugged on Liv's coat zipper, "mommy I wanna go see you're painting." Looking down at Charlie Olivia said "okay," "make sure you hold your sisters hand," Fitz said. Putting his arm around her neck Fitz says "We did good." "Yes, yes we did" giving him a big kiss on the lips wrapping her arm around his waist laying her head on his chest.


End file.
